


BEEEES

by ladyofdecember



Series: ZADR Week [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bees, Fluff, M/M, Zadr Week, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Zim has received some devastating news recently causing him to withdraw for a bit. Thankfully, it seems he has dealt with the blow well, along with Dib's help that is. For ZADR Week - Prompt: BEEEES. This is part one of the five part collection.





	BEEEES

**Author's Note:**

> Just to bring everyone up to speed with this universe. Dib and Zim have begun living together in Zim's base now that Dib has turned nineteen though he sometimes still spent a night or two at the Membrane home. It had been over a year now that both had graduated from the high skool and neither seemed particularly interested in attending college. With Dib's father gone often and Gaz more interested in being alone most of the time anyway, it had seemed like the perfect idea. The human and the alien had grown insanely close and yet were still pretty strictly far apart.
> 
>  
> 
> din-din  
> ˈdindin/
> 
> noun
> 
> a child's word for dinner.
> 
>  
> 
> Also from urban dictionary:
> 
> TOP DEFINITION
> 
> din din:
> 
> another word for dinner, used by the very cool kids
> 
> Example: Sup, whens Din Din, Yo?

It started with what the human stinks call “April Showers” dissipating, leaving behind nothing but sunny skies and an overabundance of plant life in it's wake. That was what brought Zim out of the safe and secure haven of his base on the quiet May morning.

GIR had been playing some game around the yard and had inadvertently knocked over some of the gnomes outside. Venturing out to set things right, Zim had become overwhelmed by the stink of a large, purplish plant at the edge of the yard. Investigating it closer, he discovered that it was in fact, a flower of some kind, one of the various earth blooms that were common during this time of lunar drift.

He hadn't given much thought to these flowers or plants during his stay on the planet. After all, why should he? He was an invader, not some... plant lover... being. But upon receiving the recent news from his Tallest, it seemed there wasn't much point in conducting his normal studies or daily activities anymore. None the less, Zim was convinced that he did still have an importance here on this dirt ball, a mission, if not official then unofficial and still important in his eyes. So he wouldn't stop, not even if they wanted him to.

Sniffing the bell shaped flower bloom gently, he was surprised that he wasn't immediately repelled by the stench. It was light, a little dizzying but not repugnant.

“Am I interrupting?”

Zim startled, spinning round to see Dib standing just slightly outside the fence at the beginning of the yard. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the tiny white, paper bag in his hand. “What is that?”

Dib cocked an eyebrow, the small smile on his face never leaving. “Donuts.”

After a moment of just staring at one another, the man sighed impatiently and motioned towards the house. “Are the gnomes off? Am I safe to come in?”

The irken waved at him dismissively and faced the plant once more. “Yes, yes. They are in need of repair so they've been disconnected. You are safe to enter, Dib-worm.”

The human walked up to Zim, trying to figure out just what was so interesting about the flower. “Did you plant this?”

“No. I believe it was GIR. What IS it?”

“I dunno. I'm not much into flowers to be honest.” Dib said shrugging, then letting his eyes roam over Zim's studious face. “Are you... okay this morning?” To say he was worried about the irken was an understatement. He was downright concerned with making sure the alien was happy, content or at least not borderline homicidal. That wasn't good for anyone.

A pause and then, Zim spun to glare at the human, irritated. “I am fine, Dib-human!”

He wasn't so convinced but decided to let the issue drop for now. He'd bring Zim back to normal eventually. He had a plan after all. Holding up the bag in his hand with a hopeful smile on his face, he beckoned towards the base. “Hungry? You'll like these, Zim. They're covered in sugar!”

Relaxing a little, Zim turned back towards the human and eyed the bag in his hand once more. Well... he supposed he could take a break. But then, it was right back to his constant vigilance and walking the perimeter of their secret lair.

Grinning at the promise of sugar, Zim reached out happily with both claws to snatch the bag when suddenly a loud buzzing began from somewhere behind him. Zim turned with a curious expression, noticing a large bumblebee circling him. He began shrieking like mad and ran to cower behind Dib.

The man laughed. “It's just a bee, Zim!”

“Nonsense! It is... a disgusting thing!”

“In what way are bees disgusting?” Dib asked amusedly.

“Shut UP, Din-Din!” He responded, switching to his affectionate nickname for his friend.

Dib sighed as Zim continued clawing at his back and waist, peering around the side of him towards the flowery bush in an effort to “spy” on the bee. “I told you not to call me that.”

“And Zim told you to shut up!”

The two watched the bee visit each flower on the tiny bush before buzzing upward and over towards them. Dib stood perfectly still, used to bees and the like buzzing around him. They always seemed to follow him. It must be his shampoo. Zim however began to freak out all the more.

“Oh god! We're going to die!” He shrieked as he squeezed Dib's sides, nearly suffocating him.

“Zim! My... organs!”

Finally, the bee grew bored of the the display and flew off, high up into the blue sky and clouds.

Dib squirmed out of the alien's grip and retrieved the bag of donuts in the grass. “See what you did? Now, can we please go inside? I'm starving!”

Calming himself and adjusting his uniform slightly, Zim nodded quietly. “Let us enjoy these... er... do-nots!”

The two headed towards the house, Dib chuckling and shaking his head. “Donuts, Zim.” He corrected.

“Whatever.”


End file.
